Scrapyard
PsiCorps Scorpion Cell |side2 = United States |goal1 = Acquire $10,000 from Oil Derricks for Rashidi Destroy the American embassy in Cairo Finish off the Allied forces Ensure the survival of Rashidi, the "borrowed" Stalin's Fist and the Stinger prototype |goal2 = Protect the Oil Derricks and the American embassy in Cairo Destroy the Scorpion Cell and their allies |commanders1 = * Yuri's Proselyte * Rashidi |commanders2 = Unknown American commander |forces1 = * PsiCorps Troopers * Some Russian arsenal * Rashidi himself * Stalin's Fist * Stinger protptype * Mantis Tanks * Viruses |forces2 = Standard American arsenal |casual1 = Light |casual2 = Medium |music = Forgotten (part of Epsilon soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Cesare }} Operation: Scrapyard is the third Epsilon Act One campaign mission. Briefing With the Soviet aid, our objectives have been achieved in America, thus Yuri requests that we move onto the next phase of our plan. His intelligence network has been looking a long time for a certain man, Rashidi, of the terrorist group Scorpion Cell, currently based out of the Sahel in Africa. He leads a war of resistance, as he calls it, against American influence on the continent, and while we don't know what his endgame is, we know he can be of use to us. He might be the most talented machinist in Africa, and given the proper resources, the world. His machines are strong for what they are, but he cannot build what he needs, due to his lack of Mobile Construction technology. We indicated to him that we could be of help to his cause - Yuri wants him to join us, and sweetened the deal with the technology he so desires. Both of us need to be capable of Mobile Construction, as Yuri also does not have clearance to the Weapons Protocol - one of the compromises required if PsiCorps was to get off the ground and get funding. Thus, Yuri 'borrowed' a Mobile War Factory prototype, a Stalin's Fist, and brought it to him. As a result of our pledge to aid his cause, Rashidi has informed us that he might join us. We thought of simply mind controlling his forces, but he seems somewhat aware of our powers, and has protected himself somehow, possibly with drugs. That, and he has assassins everywhere. Step carefully. Objective 1: Get 10000$ from Oil Derricks for Rashidi. Objective 2: Destroy the American Embassy. Objective 3: Destroy Allied forces. Objective 4: Protect Rashidi, the Stalin's Fist and the Stinger prototype. Events The fundraising Rashidi was amazed at the power of mobile construction technology, he lamented: However, in the process of studying it, Rashidi has a shortage of funds, and the only person who can get the funds is the Proselyte. The Proselyte had only four PsiCorps Troopers at the beginning, and Rashidi only gave him a Borillo. The trust between the two was not enough, and he had to collect money for Rashidi's trust. He decided to let Borillo carry his PsiCorps Troopers down the bridge. After arriving at the other side of the river, the Proselyte found a shortcut below and sneaked into the location of Tech Oil Derricks from there. PsiCorps Troopers controlled some units to kill each other and keeps them away from Engineers. When the other units were basically wiped out, the PsiCorps Troopers took control of the nearby Engineers to capture three Oil Derricks, when the enemy airborne an additional Engineer attempting to take back an Oil Derrick, but was controlled by the Proselyte and was used to capture the last Oil Derrick. When the funds were collected at 4,000, Scorpion Cell appreciated the Proselyte's efforts and delivered two Tigr APCs and a Mantis Tank to him. The Americans was alarmed by stealing oil. They dropped a Sniper into the oil field. The Proselyte saw the situation and immediately sent the controlled Humvees to the Sniper's ambushing highlands and killed him. When the Proselyte's funds were collected around 8,000, the Americans sent two Warhawks and tried to destroy the troops in the area. When they approached, the Proselyte used Tigr APCs to shoot them down. At this time Rashidi said that they were desperate, but the rebel strictly controlled the river. Rashidi just sent two Seawolves to try to shoot down the Warhawks, but there was still one that escaped the Seawolves. At this time, the enemy's land forces also came to support the lone Warhawk. The Proselyte discovered this situation in time and managed to beat them. When the Proselyte's funds were collected to 10,000, Rashidi decided to talk and continue his work. The Proselyte was also required to let his troops return to the base. When the Proselyte sent his troops back to the base, Rashidi handed Stalin's Fist and his men to the Proselyte. Raid on the embassy The location of the American base was revealed, and the Proselyte was told that the Stinger was the key to the operation. Stalin's Fist still had defects that needed to be fixed, and only Rashidi could fix it with Stinger. After Stalin's Fist was repaired to a safe state, The Proselyte deployed it and built a large number of Mantis Tanks, allowing Conscripts and Flak Troopers to occupy the buildings along the way and then launching a charge on the American base. Under the attack of PsiCorps Troopers, Viruses, Mantis Tanks, the defense of the American base was disintegrated, PsiCorps Troopers controlled the Engineers to capture the base, and then they found the money crates behind the base. Mantis Tanks set fire to destroy American Embassy nearby, and the Americans who were alarmed came from all directions, but this was only a drop in the bucket. Aftermath Astonished with the Proselyte's skill in commanding his PsiCorps operatives and Scorpion Cell fighters to bring down the American embassy and clearing the city of Cairo from their presence, Rashidi praised him and remarks the stolen Stalin's Fist as the most valuable gift he ever received. He told the Proselyte to inform Yuri that he is pleased with Yuri's offering and agrees to cooperate with him. The Proselyte agrees and notes this moment as the start of a lasting, mutually beneficial partnership between the PsiCorps and the Scorpion Cell. Returning to Russia without raising any suspicion to his Soviet overseers, the Proselyte was soon given another mission to crush the American fleet in the Caribbean Islands. Difficulty changes Easy * Large amounts of barrels, GIs and Guardian GIs at the oil field will be removed. * The first, third, sixth and eighth Allied attack when the player raises the fund will be cancelled. Normal * The first, third, sixth Allied attack when the player raises the fund will be cancelled. Mental * 1 less PsiCorps Trooper will be given to the player. * Allies will launch all ten times of attack when the player raises the fund. * More Allied reinforcements will be sent when raiding on Embassy. zh:废料回收 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Epsilon missions